Alexis Snape Lives
by Chantale-of-da-last-generation
Summary: ON HOLD. SEE PROFILE. What happens when Harry Potter, the boywholived fell asleep one night, only to have his world turned upside down. Will what he finds out both help him defeat Voldemort and gain his heart's desire? Not Slash.
1. Chapter I edited

**Chapter 1**

One night Harry Potter was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor common room and was overcome with the feeling that something in his life was not right. He thought of his utterly miserable life so far and he realised that his Gryffindor blood was much weaker than his other blood. He wondered what his other blood was made up of and thought maybe Slytherin's blood was there as the sorting hat had tried to put him in Slytherin house in his first year. That night he fell asleep as normal not realising that his life was about to change forever.  
  
**One month later**

Harry woke up abruptly to the sound of voices.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Alexis, you are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why, do you call me Alexis, my name is Harry?"  
  
"No, Alexis is your real name given to you before you born."  
  
"Umm, okay. Why are you all wearing strange clothing?"  
  
"Alexis, you have been brought back in time to right some wrongs that were done to your family and friends because of certain elements in your world. I am Salazar Slytherin and these people with me are Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. I believe you recognise these names."  
  
"No, you can't be. I can't be here. I am from the 21st century. I do not go back in time to meet the founders."  
  
"But Alexis, you do as you can see. Now a few home truths I think are needed. What do you know of your parents?"  
  
"Not very much. My father was James Potter and my mother was Lily Evans. At least they were until October 31st when Lord Voldemort came and killed them and then tried to kill me and failed."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Alexis, James and Lily Potter were not your REAL parents, merely surrogate ones. "  
  
"No, I don't believe you sir. I look just like my father but with my mother's eyes. I do not believe you. Stop telling me lies."  
  
"I am sorry Alexis, but it is you who is telling lies. But only because you have been told them by others. Yes, you look like your supposed parents but have you not ever wondered why you look just like a carbon copy of James except for the eyes. Your current image is not your image but an image that has been forced upon you, without your knowledge."  
  
"If I were to believe all of this, how am I supposed to look and who are my real parents? Why didn't they care enough to come after me?"  
  
"Alexis, your parents will be a shock to you. I do not know if you can protect yourself from the feelings that will arise from the truth."  
  
"Sir, I will protect myself from anything necessary. I have always had to growing up the way I did. Nothing you could tell me would damage my protective instincts in any way, shape or form."  
  
"Okay then, if you wish to know I shall tell you. But please call me either Salazar or Sal, after all I am calling you by your first name. Your mother was a woman by the name of Cosette Price, but you may know her by her current name... Marcia Black. Your father is a man who you are well acquainted with... Severus Snape."  
  
"Ohh no, you did not just tell me that the one of the three people who most hate me is my father. Snape has never been even decent in the way he talks to me in PRIVATE, let alone in public"  
  
"Nevertheless, he is your true father and you can not help that. It is merely an accident of birth. Now I suspect you see part of the reason why Severus hates Sirius Black as much as he does."  
  
"But Sirius never had a sister. He would have told me. We're like family."  
  
"He did have a sister, it is true but she was killed in 1980, just a week after she gave birth to you. Severus was devastated at the loss of the woman he loved, his wife. After that you disappeared and were believed dead. In fact the truth is that concealing charms were put on you to make you look smaller, younger than you actually are and so that you did not look like your true parents. You were then given to the Potters. They had been trying for years and years to have a child, but they kept not conceiving. Imagine how happy they were when you turned up, just born they thought. They did truly love you."  
  
"But why didn't he come after me? Why did I have to grow up in that vile place?"  
  
"Alexis, you of all people should know what Severus is like. He is like this only because his wife was killed and his son disappeared and was pronounced dead. He assumes you to be the son of James Potter, because that is all he knows. He doesn't suspect that his worst enemy could possibly have his son."  
  
"Okay, fair point Sal. I'll let you have that one. So I guess he still doesn't know and I'm here so I can tell him and make things how they were meant to be."  
  
"Yes, its along those lines, with some variations."  
  
"Alexis, you are here so that we can help train you for your final battle with Tom Riddle, Sal's descendant. Riddle is not the REAL heir of Sal, that is purely a chance of luck on his part. What I am to tell you will most likely both shock and horror you. I suspect that you thought you were Godric's Heir. Yes, you are his magical heir, when James died, he incanted a specific spell that would transfer his entire heir gifts to you, his son. You are also my heir. Yes you are the heir of Ravenclaw House and also Hufflepuff House. You are also the heir of Sal. Riddle is only the magical heir because when he tried to kill you some of his powers were transferred to you and some of you was transferred to you. But you are still the more powerful heir between you. The real heir naturally has more power than the magical heir. Also a magical heir has more power when the powers are given freely not just taken, like in the case of Riddle. You Alexis are the heir to all of our houses."  
  
Thud. "Merlin, he's fainted!"

* * *

Read and Review people! I hope you like. Okay well, i edited this because as one of you clever readers realised that i said two of the people who hate Harry are his parents. (Author gives a cookie to uten) That was because originally i was going to have Narcissa Malfoy as his mother, but then i decided that i wasn't cruel enough to make Draco be Harry's half brother. (Author shudders)


	2. Chapter II

Okay, here's the second chappie.

Disclaimer: Just in case anyone was wondering I only own the characters you don't recognise i.e. Marcia Black. Author goes into the corner of the room, curls up into a ball and cries the world out.

I do appreciate reviews especially when I just think up a story like this one. So please read and review or the plot bunnies in my head will go on strike, like the tube workers! Hehehe. Thank you to my reviewers: **cmn-()** and **Lady Phasma**. Anyhow, enjoy reading and remember to review when you've finished.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
_**---------The next morning in normal time----------**_  
  
"Merlin, why won't Harry wake up? I've tried everything, bouncing on his bed, tickling him and even drenching him in cold water! And still he doesn't complain, its like he's not here."  
  
"Ron, I think we should get Hermione. She might have more of an idea than us."  
  
"That's a good idea Nev, should I get her or you?"  
  
"I'll go Ron. You shouldn't leave him just in case he wakes up."  
  
"Okay. See you in a minute then." Nev exits the room and heads to the girls' dormitories, without remembering he's not allowed up there until he slides down the stairs.  
  
"HERMIONE, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"Okay, Okay Nev. What's up? Did you really need to wake all us girls up after all its only six thirty in the morning."  
  
"Yes, but it's a school day Mione. And Ron and I need your hand."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry won't wake up. Ron's tried everything, but nothing's working."  
  
"Okay." Seeing Gin in the common room, Mione tells her to go get McGonagall right away.  
  
**_-------------Upstairs by Harry's bed-------------_**

"Harry, come on wake up. Gin's standing here naked doing the limbo." 'Geez, this is bad, if he doesn't even answer to his girlfriend naked by his bed!'  
  
"It's no use, he's dead to the world Mione."  
  
"No, he's still got a pulse Ron, and anyway he wouldn't leave Gin and us like that, he cares for us too much." Mione replied.  
  
**_---------------Somewhere in the castle----------_**

"Professors, Professors. I'm soo glad I found you. There's a problem with Harry."  
  
"What's the problem Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, Mione wouldn't tell me much. But she, Ron and Nev are really worried they're there now."  
  
"Okay, lets go. Miss Weasley I suggest you go get Madame Pomfrey just in case."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Gin leaves the two professors who are both in a state of shock. After all who would save them if he died?  
  
"Come on Minerva, we must hurry."  
  
"Yes, Albus I agree entirely."  
  
5 minutes later they were in Gryffindor tower at Harry's bedside.  
  
"Great Merlin, he looks so peaceful like he's dead but he's still breathing and he won't wake for no-one."  
  
"Poor Harry" Said Minerva.  
  
Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Gin enter the room.  
  
"What has Golden Boy done this early in the morning to gain such attention?"  
  
"Ohh, Severus for once in your life, Shut Up. You don't really know the real boy only what is projected by your Slytherins and the media. Damn Fudge, for not believing us." Said Albus.  
  
"All of you move out of the way, and I suggest you four go off to breakfast. I need access to Harry people. Move now! Severus, I suggest you also leave I have to do a body search and physically see what shape his body is in."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Do we really have to leave?" Nev, Gin, Mione and Ron grumbled?  
  
"Yes, my dears you do. Go, eat something and come and see Harry later. He'll probably be in the Hospital Wing for a while. At least until he wakes up."  
  
Gin, Mione, Ron and Nev leave the room, but Professor Snape stays in the room.  
  
Poppy searches Harry's body for aliments but finds nothing apart from concealment charms on his torso. She takes them off, and the whole room, gasps at what is supposed to be Harry's upper body. His entire upper body minus his head was covered in black, blue, purple coloured bruises and finger marks around his neck as if someone had tried to strangle him. They cover him back up, and transport him to the Infirmary. Luckily the corridors are relatively empty, as most people were still at breakfast, eating and collecting their schedules. After all it was the first day of the year.  
  
'Hang on a minute; he looked just like me for a second there. No, there is no way that he can look even slightly me. He is that dreadful Potter's son, which is partly why I hate both of them. After all how come Potter of all people gets a family and mine is torn away from me?' Severus thinks to himself.  
  
**A/NOkay, that's all for now. Next chappie we go back to Harry as he learns more about his parents, his heritage and maybe starts his training. Along with seeing more of Gin, Mione, Ron and Nev.** **Also please check out my other fic, Harry Potter, Heir of the founders.**


	3. Chapter III

Okay well, first off thank you to all six of my reviewers!  
  
**AuroraAbbie Snape  
  
Silver-Entrantress-Elf  
  
Kees: **Wait and see. Although if you put a cherry on top I might consider it!  
  
**cmn-  
  
spacecatdet  
  
Lady Phasma**  
  
I'm glad you all like it! I will hopefully write some more of my other ff this week so that any of you reading both won't feel too many withdrawal symptoms! Hopefully I'll also write more of this one too! Now onto the shortened next chappie!

* * *

**Quick reminder**

"..." Speech

'...' Thoughts

::...:: Wait and see!!! Mwah ha ha:P

**Chapter 3**  
  
**-----Later that day-----**  
  
"Headmaster, do you know why Harry will not wake up?"  
  
"I can only suspect, my child. There is no proof for what I think, but Harry, I think needs his rest more now than ever before."  
  
"How can you tell Headmaster?"  
  
"It is just a feeling I get from the wards that I carry. Now I suggest you leave Mr Potter to get his rest Miss Weasley and I suspect you too need your rest after all we can not have Mr Potter waking up to an exhausted girlfriend now can we?"  
  
:: That's soon to be ex-girlfriend Headmaster Dumbledore. ::  
  
'Who is this? Why do you know of Harry and Ginny?'  
  
:: We Dumbledore are the wards you carry, and we know the future, and the past. Harry is safe. He will wake when he is ready, and he will have many tasks to fulfil because of the ones he is with now. He will come to no harm while he is there. ::  
  
'Why did you not communicate with me before?'  
  
:: What was there to communicate? Nothing. ::  
  
During this conversation, Ginny had left the Hospital Wing and so the Headmaster was left with Harry, pale and almost life-less in his hospital bed.  
  
**------Back in the Founder's time-----**  
  
'Cripes, I never realised what slave drivers these Founders are. I'm jolly glad they don't teach me my subjects.'  
  
"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong lad. We intend to teach you how to control your new powers and how to fight. Properly. We shall have none of that play fighting you call Defence Against the Dark Arts. You shall visit us for two weeks every two months so that you can train. We shall also instruct you in the art of potion making as we sense that you possess a certain flair for it, but that it has been curbed by someone's intervention. Most likely your father's."  
  
"Hmm, Sal? How did you read my thoughts then? Will you tell me more about my parents?"  
  
Sal Chuckles. "Harry, I can read you like an open book. We shall also work on Occulmency to prevent this. No, I shall not tell you more about your parents, your father needs to tell you. He is in dire need to release his burden onto someone and that shall be you."  
  
**--------In Professor Snape's Quarters----------**  
  
'Ohh Cosette, why oh why did you leave me? Why did you vanish and then die taking our beloved unborn Alexis with you? Is it so hard for you to understand why I must do what I do? Can you ever forgive me and your brother for acting the way we do?' Snape thinks while looking at the first page of a photo album, "Cosette and Severus' early days!" written in ornate silver pen. Slowly turning the pages, he sees the first ever picture he took of Cosette, under one of the trees at Hogwarts, near the lake and pictures of their courtship and marriage. Their first Christmas together when Severus gave them both the most precious gift of all, a baby. His baby, Alexis. Severus finally stopped when he reached the section entitled, 'Cosette's pregnancy'.  
  
"I don't think I have the energy and will-power to look and hear this section without crumbling to pieces. Even after nearly sixteen years." He said to himself. 'I shall have to wait some more until time numbs my sorrow until I cannot feel it anymore. It is still as strong as it was when I first learned of their deaths. Maybe I should move on, but I feel I cannot until I am totally whole, at least in regards my heart. I fear that my memories will never be whole and recovered from their deaths.' Severus thinks as he gets up and goes to his drinks cabinet to pour himself a double fire-whisky.  
  
**-------------Later that night---------------**  
  
Gin, Nev, Ron and Hermione were all tucked up in bed. That is until Hermione crept into the comfort of Ron's bed and his arms. An hour later, Gin crept stealthily into Ron's room, and slid under the covers of what she thought was Harry's bed.  
  
**A/N: Okay well, I thought that you all might need some more of the story soon, so I decided to stop here and let you all read this and hopefully review, (Author goes down on her knees and prays). Ohh well, I hope you enjoy and please review or I may have to pull the plug on this fic as I have been neglecting my other one recently! **

**:( And yes, i do know i promised you all more, but it will hopefully be in the next chapter. Also if any of you feel the ratings on my fics need to go up at any point tell me so i can change them, cause what i think isn't what other people think!**


	4. Chapter IV

Thank you to the THREE people you reviewed the last chapter. Does anyone have any suggestions as to how I can get more reviews? Cause I'm only writing this out of enjoyment not for any other reason and I would really appreciate more people reviewing me, even if its just to say you really hate my writing! Anyhow, on with the chapter.  
  
**Chapter Four:  
  
Later that night in the hospital wing**

Harry began to stir in his bed. As he opened his eyes he realised he was in the hospital wing in his favourite bed. With a yawn and a stretch he sat up, wide awake in his bed. "Damn, why did I have to wake up? Now I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep." He muttered to himself.  
  
After lying in bed silently for five minutes, Harry realised that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. At least not in the hospital wing anyway. "I think I might just go and see if I can sleep in my bed in Gryffindor Tower." So he cautiously crept out of his bed and out of the Hospital Wing, intent on going to his real bed. However on his way to the tower, he unfortunately bumped into no one other than his father himself.  
  
"Mr Potter, I trust there is a reason you are wondering the halls at this early hour, not wearing any footwear either?" Professor Snape said snarkily.  
  
"Umm, yes sir. I woke up and I couldn't sleep so I thought the walk to my bed in Gryffindor tower might help sir. As to my footwear sir, I did not find any in near proximity to my bed in the..."  
  
"Save it Mr Potter, I am not in the mood for your meagre excuses."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said, as he did not want to get on the wrong side of his father. Especially not when he was going to have a little chat with him in the morning. Not that his father knew that of course!  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for Mr Potter?" Harry cringed slightly. "Get back to bed, before you catch pneumonia and die" 'On second thoughts I wouldn't mind if the little twerp did die, but Albus might. Especially if he dies before killing the Dark Lord.' Severus thought to himself.  
  
When Snape had finished reprimanding him, Harry walked off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Luckily he got there with no further problems and he felt glad when his feet touched the carpet in the common room. After all stone floors are very cold. Especially when they are in Scotland.  
  
As Harry walked up the stairs to his dormitory, he began to feel very sleepy. Unfortunately this was not to last long. He walked into the room and was shocked to find Neville and HIS girlfriend in the same bed with their limbs entwined together. He cast a silencing spell on his feet, stomped over to his bed and got in. Then he closed the drapes so that no one would see him, and then cast both a silencing spell and a spell to keep the drapes closed unless he opened them. As he did not want any of the people in the room to see him in the morning and he thought it best to put the silencing on just in case he had a wretched nightmare again!  
  
**Next morning**

Waking up in Ron's bed, Mione realised that the curtains on Harry's bed were closed when they had not been the night before and she although she might have thought it was Gin, she soon realised that it couldn't bearing in mind where she was now. She got out of bed and rudely awakened Ron, Nev and Gin with the age old tradition of an ice-cold bucket of water placed above each occupant and tipped!  
  
"What the HELL was that for Mione?" Ron said. Nev thought it, but was too stunned to say anything after seeing he was in bed with a GIRL and not just any girl but HARRY'S GIRL!!!  
  
'OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE LAST NIGHT? LAST TIME I CHECKED HARRY WAS IN HOSPITAL AND I WASN'T BLADDERED SO HOW IN THE WORLD DID I END UP IN BED WITH GIN?? Although she does look quite cute right now... Okay stop thinking that way right now Nev. You don't fancy your best mate's girl she's like a sister to you but that's it. Got it??' At the end of Nev's mind lecture to himself he returned to the land of the living to see Gin on the other side of the room and Mione and Ron crowded around him wanting to know if he was okay.  
  
"Are you okay mate? You were in cuckoo land for a bit there!"  
  
"Ohh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit stunned." And then turning towards Gin... " Why on earth did you get in bed with ME?? Are you trying to use me to get at Harry or something? Because it won't work. Harry's my mate and I'm not going to betray him. EVER."

Harry had woken up in the middle of this and heard everything that Nev said. He was really touched. Then conjuring up a howler, he sent it to Gin screaming "You vile, horrible, back-stabbing bug! If you wanted to make me jealous... you failed. I pity you. You're nothing. Don't bother me again, oh and did I say this already just in case you didn't get it... you're DUMPED."  
  
Mione decided that breakfast was in order and thinking that if Harry was in his bed he would know all about Gin and Nev and so she hustled everyone downstairs and then making sure she was last out the door, said to the walls, "Enjoy the quiet Harry. It won't last long." Of course Harry heard, because after all silencing charms are only one way. He can hear them, but they can't hear him.  
  
Gin received the howler at breakfast. Unfortunately for her, most of the school were in there when she received it and Draco being the prat he is, offered to comfort her while at the same time dispatched a copy of the howler's words to the Daily Prophet. Gin stormed out of the Great Hall, awash with her salty tears.  
  
**Back in the common room. After Breakfast**

"Hey Nev." Said Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry. You aite?" Said Nev.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. You?"  
  
"Umm, yeah I'm okay. So are we still mates?"  
  
"Of course Nev. I heard what you said to Gin earlier. I'm touched really. I don't deserve to have people like you on my side, caring for me."  
  
"Of course you deserve it Harry. Everyone needs true mates and I guess you're stuck with me for the long-haul!" Nev and Harry both chuckle at this.  
  
"Umm, well okay then. Group hug?" Harry suggested to Nev, Ron and Mione. They hugged and then Mione started lecturing Harry about scaring them half to death and more importantly eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
The four of them settled down to a quiet day of doing homework and in Harry's case doing both homework and catching up with his classes. When just before lunch someone unusual entered the room.  
  
"Ahh, the greasy git himself. Just who I wanted to see." Harry said in a sarcastic voice but he actually meant it! Not that anyone else was allowed to know that of course.  
  
At this comment, Professor Snape's anger boiled up and he exploded at Harry. "Mr Potter, DETENTION. My office. 7 o'clock this evening. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry grumbled almost under his breath.  
  
"What was that Mr Potter? I didn't quite hear."  
  
"YES SIR" Harry shouted.  
  
"Hmph, you just earned yourself a weeks detention Mr Potter."  
  
"What you can't do that!" Ron jumped in exclaiming. "He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes, I can and I have Mr Weasley. And if you continue with your inane bumbling you shall find yourself in detention as well." About to turn around Snape started speaking again. "On second thoughts Mr Potter come to my office at two thirty this afternoon instead. We will discuss your six other detentions then."  
  
'Along with some other more serious matters, dad.' Harry drawled in his head.  
  
Snape then left the common room without revealing the reason why he had entered the lion's den in the first place.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is? Bloody Greasy Git." Ron said emphatically.  
  
"He thinks he's in control Ron and he is. To an extent." Harry replied.  
  
**Snape's office; that afternoon**

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come." Harry entered the snake pit with a heavy heart. "Mr Potter..." Harry interrupted this so he could explain a few things.  
  
"Actually sir, I'm not a Potter. So please refrain from calling me that and just call me Harry or if you must use Mister. Call me Mr Harry."  
  
Snape was stunned by this remark and was quiet for a few minutes while he thought up a sharp painful retort.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think it was my longest yet! YAY!!! Nearly four pages! Which is a lot for me seeing as how I have trouble writing a story longer than 1 and a half A4 pages! All reviews good and bad accepted. I apologise for the wait but I've been busy recently and I'm currently having a guy dilemma! It's at times like these that I hate being a girl! Anyhow. Also any readers who also read my other fic, I must heartily apologise for not writing anymore but my muse for that fic seems to have gone on holiday! :'( So I don't know when the next chappie will be out but I'll try and find my muse and tame it into coming back and staying! **


	5. Chapter V edited

**Chapter 5**  
  
**Harry's detention; Snape's office**  
  
"Shut up, you infernal brat! You are in MY domain and while you are, however painful it is you SHALL respect me. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Professor, I have something to tell you. But I do not think that you would believe my words, so I'll show you instead." Harry pulled out a mini- pensieve from his person.  
  
"Where on earth did you get that from? Snape spat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore lent it to me, sir. I asked him..."  
  
"Alright, enough of your drivel! Lets get on with this memory so I can punish you for being disrespectful to teachers." (A/N: Take this anyway you want it! Hehehe me with my 1-track mind!)  
  
Harry transported a silvery-white thread from his head to the dish. "Sir, I think it would be best if you were to see this alone."  
  
"Why, are you scared of your own memories?"  
  
"Some yes sir." Snape is too shocked for words.  
  
"And which memories would these be Mr Harry?"  
  
"Memories, which at the moment have no bearing on you sir."  
  
At this point Snape swirled the liquid in the mini-pensieve and put his head in to see the memory.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Harry woke up abruptly to the sound of voices.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Alexis, you are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why, do you call me Alexis, my name is Harry?"  
  
"No, Alexis is your real name given to you before you born."  
  
"Umm, okay. Why are you all wearing strange clothing?"  
  
"Alexis, you have been brought back in time to right some wrongs that were done to your family and friends because of certain elements in your world. I am Salazar Slytherin and these people with me are Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. I believe you recognise these names."  
  
"No, you can't be. I can't be here. I am from the 21st century. I do not go back in time to meet the founders."  
  
"But Alexis, you do as you can see. Now a few home truths I think are needed. What do you know of your parents?"  
  
"Not very much. My father was James Potter and my mother was Lily Evans. At least they were until October 31st when Lord Voldemort came and killed them and then tried to kill me and failed."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Alexis, James and Lily Potter were not your REAL parents, merely surrogate ones. "  
  
"No, I don't believe you sir. I look just like my father but with my mother's eyes. I do not believe you. Stop telling me lies."  
  
"I am sorry Alexis, but it is you who is telling lies. But only because you have been told them by others. Yes, you look like your supposed parents but have you not ever wondered why you look just like a carbon copy of James except for the eyes. Your current image is not your image but an image that has been forced upon you, without your knowledge."  
  
"If I were to believe all of this, how am I supposed to look and who are my real parents? Why didn't they care enough to come after me?"  
  
"Alexis, your parents will be a shock to you. I do not know if you can protect yourself from the feelings that will arise from the truth."  
  
"Sir, I will protect myself from anything necessary. I have always had to growing up the way I did. Nothing you could tell me would damage my protective instincts in any way, shape or form."  
  
"Okay then, if you wish to know I shall tell you. But please call me either Salazar or Sal, after all I am calling you by your first name. Your mother was a woman by the name of Cosette Price, but you may know her by her current name... Marcia Black. Your father is a man who you are well acquainted with... Severus Snape."  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Severus stayed in the memory for a few moments after it finished to collect both his thoughts and his feelings. He was filled with grief, anger and pride. Grief for losing his wife and son, anger for missing his so-called dead son growing up and pride for him standing up to Salazar Slytherin, one of his ancestors.  
  
"You lie. I don't believe you!" Severus snarls at Harry. "If this is some kind of trick Potter, you shall wish you never came into the world and saw the light of day. Now get out of my sight before I gag from your presence."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry walks over to the door and just before he is about to exit he turns and says, "I already wish that sir. I think it would be best if I were to transfer to another school. After all it shall be awkward for you sir, having to see me day in, day out. I shall go and speak to the Headmaster immediately to prevent any extra heart-ache for you, sir."  
  
Once Harry has left, Severus returns to his sitting room and pulls out an emergency bottle of firewhisky.  
  
"Well this definitely serves as an emergency, Severus you nitwit!" He mutters to himself.  
  
"After finishing that bottle and two bottles of an unknown alcoholic drink, Severus was just about drunk, when he realised that Harry was HIS son, and he was also in progress of moving schools, because he thought that he, his father didn't want him.  
  
"Merlin! What have I done?"  
  
(Shall I leave it here readers?) {Readers get out Ak-47s, prepare to shoot at Chantale} (Okay, okay. I'll keep going!)  
  
**Meanwhile with Harry**  
  
"So how was the detention with Snape then Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, you know the usual."  
  
Harry is very sad and feeling depressed. Ron sees this and so he asks Harry, "Do you want to go play some quidditch one on one?"  
  
"I love to!" Harry half-smiles at the thought of flying! 'I always feel better after flying. I find it very calming and relaxing! Its good that Ron thought of it so I'll have some company.' Then after a minute he thought, 'At least my friends want me to stay. My father didn't even say a word against me transferring when I told him. I guess having a father isn't all that I cracked it up to be.'  
  
Ron and Harry proceed outside with their broomsticks to get some practise but also to relax and cheer a certain Gryffindor Golden boy up.  
  
**30 minutes later**  
  
"Harry Potter, you get down here right now! And bring that oaf of a friend with you as well."  
  
Harry and Ron descend from the sky and land by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What in the world made you decide to discharge yourself from the Hospital Ward without seeing me and then go and play Quidditch without my okaying it first? You sneak out in the middle of the night, hide from me all day and then go flying when you may pass out again." Madame Pomfrey is extremely angry with Harry. That is until she gets to Ron. "And you Mr. Weasley, did you not feel the need to come and tell me Harry was back with his classmates? And what in the world possessed you to allow him to go on his broom without a clean bill of health, and fly it so high? For all you know he could have passed out again and we might now be picking his brains, blood and organs off the pitch! You have both acted in a very irresponsible manner, unbecoming of your age. Go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately and then Mr Potter you come and see me so that I can give you a clean bill of health. Capice?"  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey." The two boys droned, before trudging off to Professor Dumbledore's office with their brooms in hand.  
  
They get to the gargoyle entrance to the Headmasters office and it opens automatically without either of them having to give a password. And the odd thing was that no one had come down the steps either.  
  
_knock knock_  
  
"Enter" On seeing the boys, the headmaster says, "Ahh Mr Weasley, Mr Potter. Would either of you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"Umm, no thank you sir," said Harry.  
  
"No thank you professor," said Ron.  
  
"Sit down, sit down!" Harry and Ron sit on the two soft pink armchairs provided by Professor Dumbledore. "While I was expecting to see you Mr Potter, I was not expecting to see Mr Weasley. Why are you both here?"  
  
"Well you see professor, Harry left the Hospital Wing without the right authority and I didn't know and we went and played quidditch..."  
  
"Ahh, yes quite understandable my boys."  
  
"When Madame Pomfrey caught us and told us off very badly and although you may both be surprised at this, I would like to transfer to another wizarding school. I was thinking maybe the Irish Institute of magic or one of the schools in America."  
  
"HARRY! You can't leave. We'd miss you too much."  
  
"Be that as it may Ron, I need to leave. The heartbreak outweighs all goodness left here. Around me."  
  
"Mr Potter, I would like you to think long and hard about this. Once a decision is made you cannot go back."  
  
"Professor, I have thought about this thoroughly both today and yesterday when I was asleep and I think that it would be best all round if I left. I do not wish to leave my friends and you have been like a grandfather to me and Hagrid an uncle, but there are too many bad memories here, which are all connected to me. If I can not get into another school, I shall simply study on my own, defeat Voldemort and if I live, return to the muggle world."  
  
"Harry, my boy. I am glad that you think of Hagrid and I in this way but I must once again ask you to reconsider."  
  
"I am sorry professor. My mind is made up."  
  
"Well then, I shall send owls to the schools you mentioned. I see no reason why they would not accept you after all the boy-who-lived would be an asset to any school. However, if you should change your mind, which I sincerely hope you do, please come and tell me. You are both free to go."  
  
Ron and Harry leave the office. As they are going down, Harry tries to apologise to Ron. "I am truly sorry, Ron. You are one of my best friends with Nev and Mione and I would love for us to be together always but I need to do this for my own sanity at the very least. I hope you understand and forgive me."  
  
"Just answer me this, Harry. Is Gin any part of the reason why you are leaving?"  
  
"Ron, she's your sister. I'm not going to answer that. I will not be the cause of a fight between any of the Weasley children."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then. You had better go and see Madame Pomfrey now before she finds us and bites our heads off again. I'll see you later in the common room, all right?"  
  
"Yes, okay. I'll see you there."  
  
They both head off in different directions. Harry to the Hospital wing and Ron to Gryffindor tower to tell Nev and Mione and have a few choice words with his sister.  
  
**Hospital Wing**  
  
"Well you seem to be fine Mr Potter, but you still shouldn't go off without knowing. Okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"  
  
"What kind of favour were you thinking of Mr Potter?"  
  
"Umm, well I was wondering if you would do a paternity test on me. You see I'm leaving soon and I want someone to have that test before I go,"  
  
"A strange request, but I will comply." The school medi-witch pointed her wand at Harry, and said "revelos paternos" "Now we shall wait two minutes for the results to be recorded and printed."  
  
**While back in the Gryffindor Common Room**  
  
"GINEVRA WEASLEY, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THESE STAIRS. NOW!"  
  
"Oh, my dear brother, what can I do for you on this fine day?"  
  
"Let me make it even more nicer for you. Harry is leaving because of you."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?"  
  
"Do you not understand English now as well as boys? HARRY IS LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOU. Leaving as in transferring schools to another COUNTRY."  
  
"Merlin! What have I done?"  
  
"Ron, you didn't say what I think you just said did you?" Said Mione, flanked by Nev.  
  
"Harry's not leaving? You're just joking around with us Ron!" Said one of the twins, surrounded by the rest of Gryffindor house.  
  
"Yes, Harry is leaving. He just asked Professor Dumbledore for a transfer to either the D.I.M. or one of the schools in America. And my dear old sister here, is part of the reason why he's leaving, and I bet Snape's part of it too, after all this comes out of the blue just after he's had detention with Snape? Its too much a coincidence for me!"  
  
"And just what is a coincidence Mr Weasley?" asked Professor Snape you had just walked in.  
  
"Why, Harry asking for a transfer just after he's had detention with you sir."  
  
"He did what? That foolish boy! Right all of you scatter, I'm sure you all have homework you can be doing and if not I'm sure I can set you all some extra to do. Don't look so pleased at the prospect Ms. Granger." Snape said not even looking at Mione's face. If he had of done he would have only seen sadness, heartbreak and the beginning of depression."  
  
Snape leaves the room with his robes billowing around him. Five minutes after he's left Hedwig taps on the window and is let in by one of the students. She then flies in to Ron with a not from Harry. The note reads like this... 'Ron, meet me in the Great Hall for dinner in five minutes. Bring Nev and Mione with you. We need to talk. Harry.' Ron gathered up Nev and Mione and they all traipse downstairs to meet Harry.  
  
All the way through dinner, Draco Malfoy was staring at Harry. Rumours were flying around the school centred on him leaving and going elsewhere. While he might not show it he hoped they were not true for after all, Harry was the only match for him.  
  
Just at the end of dinner, just as the four were about to leave having finished their meals under close scrutiny by the rest of the school and evener closer scrutiny by Professors Snape and Dumbledore and of course Harry's Arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy a strange black hawk entered the hall carrying a letter for no-one other than Harry. The hawk was recognised by only one person. Snape. He had seen it many times while receiving letters from Cosette. Harry not knowing whom the envelope came from, but knowing the wards kept any mail with evil intentions and most of the mail from Harry's fans out, used a levitating charm to levitate it in the air while he checked it for jinxes, curses and anything else that may have been put on it. Finding it all clear, he pocketed the envelope to open later.

* * *

Okay so who loves me? I wrote nearly SEVEN pages!!! And its one o'clock in the morning! Please, please, please review or you won't find out what happens next! Mwah ha ha evil laugh Mean Snape, denying his only son, making him move school!  
  
Well the next two chapters will be letters to Harry and Snape, (there's a clue to what happens!) and then the story will pick up again from there! I hope you enjoyed this and please go and review now and make me and my muse for this story happy!  
  
Okay people who wants Harry to exchange schools?  
  
And who wants Harry and Sev to make up and stay in the same school? You all know what I mean.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for this chapter so far; uten, Pure Black, moonlight-katz, and athenakitty. Just for you four I promise to have the next, maybe even the two next chapters up by the end of this month. 


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6**  
  
My dearest son,  
  
Alexis,  
  
If you are reading this then you now know the truth. I am sorry for giving you to my dear friend Lily and her husband James to bring up as their own.  
  
You may or may not know that my friend Lily had tried many times to have a child of her own but after many miscarriages, nothing could be done.  
  
When I heard that my husband, your father, Severus had joined the deatheaters, I knew that I could never let you, our child grow up like that, being trained to serve that muggle hating, dark lord, LV and to one day join his ranks when you were old enough.  
  
Earlier, when I held you in my arms I knew with every fibre in my being that I'm doing the right thing. I know that Lily and James will love you as their own. Please remember that I will always love you. I get the feeling that LV wants me dead and if that is true, (which I have no doubt of), then I shall not be here much longer which is another reason why I have to give you to the Potters, along with the fact that they are against the dark and will fight for the light till the end which is I hope before you are old enough to understand what is going on.  
  
My parents and one of my brothers are dark and love to serve LV. I never wish for you to grow up in that environment. I know that Lily and James along with my other brother Sirius will make sure that you grow up in a loving environment and have a happy childhood. If for any reason this hasn't happened, then I'm sorry.  
  
I have told my old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore to keep an eye on you while you grow up. I have also instructed him to wipe all of your father's memories of your birth because I know that if he had even a small inkling that you were alive then he would not stop until he had you back.  
  
I'm sure by now that you are in Hogwarts and know your father. I must apologise for his behaviour because I have seen what a snarky, sinister git he becomes. I know that he will treat you even worse because of his newly found nature and also because you were brought up as James Potter's son. You are supposed to be the son of his worst tormentor from school.  
  
I have set up a vault in Gringotts for you. It is not much, but my share of the Black fortune is there along with some of my possessions and a pensieve with copies of some of my memories in there. You will find memories of my Hogwarts days in there and so they will include the marauders, Lily and your father. My diary is also in there. It is charmed so that if you write questions on the first page, they will be answered. However after the first page, my thoughts begin. Please retrieve these items and keep them safe. I hope that they will show you that your father was once different to the person he is now in your time. He could be like that again, if he only had you back in his life.  
  
Please think about what I have told you before making any rash decisions. Take care and good luck.  
  
I love you,  
  
Your mother,  
  
Marcia Black.  
  
P.S. Included is your key to the vault and also a necklace please wear it for me, it will provide protection for you. Your real birthday, just in case you were wondering is the 24th of July. Take care of yourself and please go easy on your father. I love you.

* * *

**A/N: okay people I have 1 vote for Harry to leave and 1 for Harry to stay. Make your minds up people is he going or staying? As always read and review!** **All reviews greatly appreciated! Flamers will be used to warm my computer room in the early mornings when I write this stuff!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7**  
  
Harry looked inside the envelope and found the necklace. Remembering his mother's words he put it on and felt warmth spread through him like a calming potion.  
  
"Harry, are you awake?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, I am. Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
"Harry, please think about it a bit more. I don't want you to go. You're my best friend, not because you're the boy-who-refused-to-die, or because of your fame or quidditch skills but because of you. Just yourself. Please stay."  
  
"Ron, I can't stay. All my life I've thought that Lily and James Potter were my parents. All my life I've been lied to and lived a lie. I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for? And what do you mean that you've been living a lie? C'mon mate fess up! You'll feel better after you've got whatever it is off your chest so to speak."  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving Ron, I wouldn't leave if it wasn't essential. Promise that what I tell you won't leave the two of us. No one else can know, not the twins and not Nev, Mione or Gin."  
  
"I swear on Merlin's grave (if he has one) that I won't breathe a word of what you tell me to anyone. However I reserve the right to express my emotions if I need to."  
  
"Okay, that'll do." Harry pauses for a moment or two. "Ron, my parents weren't Lily and James Potter. My real parents are Snape and Sirius' sister. The reason why I'm leaving is that I told the greasy git about my parentage (which he didn't know) in detention before and he didn't want me. He didn't even believe me or consider it, just told me to get out and that he pretty much hates me. How can he hate me, he doesn't know me?" He starts crying.  
  
"Why that greasy haired, moronic git. Harry please stay, I'll help you with paying the git back and I'm sure that if you asked the Headmaster he'd let you drop Potions class so you wouldn't have to see him or anything."  
  
"No Ron, as much as I would love to stay with my friends I wouldn't be able to see him day and day out knowing how he rejected me and fall into depression, and Voldemort would really love that."  
  
"Well then, can we at least prank him before we go as payback for making you feel this way?"  
  
"Sure, what did you have in mind and what's with the we leaving? Hmm? You're not leaving Hogwarts Ron; your mum would have my hide! Ron, its gonna be hard enough moving out to another country, finding and buying a place to live and moving to another school and starting my life again. You're not coming with me and that's final."  
  
"Okay, okay. Although I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if she knew I was doing it to help you. She really cares for you, you know. You're like one of the sons she never had, although with six sons I don't see how she wants another one but more than a best friend to me, you are my brother. Maybe not genetically but here" taps his heart "in my heart, the one true place it counts."  
  
"Ron, stop I'm going to get all emotional like a girl! What pranks did you have in mind anyway?"  
  
"Well, for starters we could use some of the twins' canary creams to turn him into a canary but put a charm on them to make them last longer say, an hour or so before they wear off, and then we charm him so that sixty-one minutes after he eats the creams his hair turns bright fluorescent pink with electric blue highlights, and a neon sign above his head saying 'this is what happens when you don't wash your hair'. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds brilliant Ron, just the thing to help me leave in style! I was thinking of pranking him the day after tomorrow."  
  
"So soon, but if you want to leave in style, does this mean you'll be leaving so soon as that?"  
  
"Yes, Ron. I'm afraid it does. I'm going to fly the muggle way so that I have plenty of time to think and I have to go to Gringotts before I go, so that I can get some money out for my flight and to buy a place to live and materials for school and everything."  
  
"I wish you weren't going that soon, but I know that whatever I say won't stop you or even delay you, so I won't say anything."  
  
"You have to promise to come and visit me in the holidays though with Mione and Nev. If you want to come the muggle way, I'll even pay for your flights."  
  
"You know I'm going to come see you and you have to promise to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Even though it is next year."  
  
"I promise I'll come and anyway I'll want to see all of you by then!"  
  
"Okay well, I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning. Night Harry." Ron turns over.  
  
"Night Ron, sleep tight, don't let the spiders bite!" Ron shudders.  
  
"ha ha very funny. G'night."  
  
Harry getting out his notebook starts writing a song of sorts:  
  
**You**  
  
You are not me,  
  
You don't know me at all,  
  
But somehow  
  
You wanna be me.  
  
I don't like me,  
  
I wish, I wasn't me.  
  
And I wish, I had the strength,  
  
To do this.  
  
Cause the world is crumbling around me,  
  
And I can't get out.  
  
But for some reason,  
  
I wanna stay and die.  
  
But I can't do that  
  
To my friends and family.  
  
I won't do that, cause I know how much,  
  
It will hurt them.  
  
And I don't wanna cause them pain, or hurt.  
  
So I'm just gonna, shut up  
  
And walk away from,  
  
Your ignorance, once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:  
Okay that's it folks for this instalment. The song is mine, I wrote it. I own it. I didn't actually write it for this purpose but I think it fits quite well. So I added it in. Next chapter include Snape, yup the snarky snake himself! Next chapter will be Harry leaving, the prank and another mysterious letter, oh and those paternal results will probably make an appearance too!  
  
Also just in case anyone got confused last chapter when Draco said that Harry is the only match for him, I DID NOT MEAN IT IN A SEXUAL WAY. Draco simply meant that Harry is the only one who could be a proper enemy/adversary to him. I think that about covers it so now read and review people and the first five people I get reviews from will get a cookie from me! **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8**

The next morning at breakfast Harry received an owl from the headmaster. Opening it he found the words, 'Meet me after breakfast in my office. The password is Canary Creams. Signed A. Dumbledore.' So after noticing that the headmaster had already eaten breakfast Harry ate faster than usual and left Nev, Ron and Mione to see what news the headmaster had. With the password of course the ever present gargoyle was no problem.

"Ahh Harry, my dear boy. How are you today? Have you by any chance changed your mind? And would you like a lemon drop? Very tasty you know!"

"I good thank you professor, and yourself? No I haven't sorry. Thank you but I just ate."

"Don't apologise child, it's not your fault. Now I have received replies from D.I.M. and two of the three schools in America who I contacted. S.S.M. and N.Y.S.S.S. would be pleased to have you. Do you recognise those schools Harry?"

"Yes, S.S.M. is Salem School for Magicks and N.Y.S.S.S. is the New York School for Spells and Sorcery."

"Well done Harry for getting into those three, although how they could have even thought about turning you down I don't know!"

"Yes, I suppose in this instance my fame is rather helpful."

"Hmm, yes yes. Now have you decided on which you would like to go too and when you want to go?"

"Well, I think that I would like to go to N.Y.S.S.S. and although it's soon, I'd like to go tomorrow sir. If that's okay."

"Hmm, well I'm sure it will be okay, after all you are ahead in most of your classes and half term is coming up. Was there any reason why you want to go so soon, and do you want to go to Diagon Alley before you go? You'll be travelling by international floo I presume."

"Well, I'd like to go as soon as possible to minimise the amount of suffering Professor Snape has at seeing me, also I want to buy a place to live over there before school starts and I shall go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. No, I would like to get there by muggle plane. It may be much slower but it will give me a chance to sort my head out before I get there, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes my dear boy. Would you like me to tell the three schools of your decision?"

"Uh, yes thank you sir. But maybe the day after I leave after all the plane does take about eight hours."

"Yes, yes. I shall reply to them on Wednesday then. Are you okay with going to Diagon Alley yourself or would you like either myself or Professor McGonagall to come with you?"

"I shall be fine sir, after all I am sixteen and I'll soon be living alone in a new country so the practice will be useful. Thank you for the offer though."

"Of course Harry, and you will seen me some of those nice American muggle sweets won't you?"

"With your sweet tooth sir, definitely!"

The rest of the day passed in a blur with Harry attending his usual Monday classes, apart from Potions of course which is totally understandable and then his packing at the end of the day. However in the common room that evening, he did something very un-Harryish: "Mione, I've got some homework here. Would you hand it in for me when I'm gone?

"Sure, Harry. I'm glad you've listened to me at least a little bit in the past five years.

* * *

Read and Review people. Next chapter up soon i promise. Snape WILL get pranked and Harry leaves sniff sniff. Chantale 


	9. Chapter IX

Firstly a big thanks to all my reviewers! Keep on R&R cos I love getting all your reviews. :D Cookies for everyone! (::) 

**Replies:**

**uten**: thanks for the review. But are you really sure he's leaving? we'll just have to wait and see on that one!

**opal**: thanks for the idea. I had already decided what to do to Snape but I like your idea so I'm adapting it!!! Hope you don't mind!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tuesday began with the fresh and rosy fingers of dawn, a beautiful day by all accounts. That is until breakfast, where it all went horribly wrong for one unsuspecting potions teacher. Little did he know that he was about to eat canary creams, but no ordinary canary creams, modified and disguised canary creams! They had already been modified by the Weasley twins to last for an hour before wearing off, and one minute after they had worn off a charm was triggered to go off! Sixty-one minutes after he ate the dreaded food, his hair would turn pink but not any old pink, FLUORESCENT pink with bright electric blue highlights and a _lovely _neon sign above him where he goes, inscribed with 'This is what happens when you don't wash your hair... EVER'. His robes would also change from his usual dull dreary black to a nice bright Gryffindor red and gold with roaring lions all over them!!!!! (thanks opal) Unfortunately the person it was set up by and also in aid of had already left Hogwarts perhaps never to return.

Mail had just flown into the great hall, with one unusual delivery; Hedwig had a letter tied to one of her legs for the prank victim. Snape realising it was from Harry, stowed it away in his pocket to read later in the comfort and privacy of his rooms. Shortly after he put away the letter, he made the mistake of eating his breakfast. After five forkfuls of scrambled eggs the Hogwarts potion professor's head was replaced with a canary's! Naturally the whole school witnessed his change and laughed themselves silly at the sight. That is all apart from the Slytherins who were outraged that someone would do this to their head of house. Hurrying out of the hall as quickly as possible, trying to look as normal and ferocious as usual, Snape made a hasty retreat to the dungeons.

Meanwhile the-boy-who-refused-to-die, yes Mr Harry Potter himself had already port keyed to the Leaky Cauldron earlier that morning and was currently enjoying a leisurely full English breakfast whilst waiting for the shops and Gringotts to open for business.

* * *

**Okay this isn't finished but I felt that you all deserved to have this little bit. The next chapter will be longer and I shall hopefully have a special Christmas fic up just in time for Christmas, I'm writing it now (as well as the others) so that we won't have this long gap in between new chapters problem! Please review and have a good week! Chantale**


	10. Chapter X

**I suggest everyone goes and reads the chapter 9 to refresh memories. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10**

Promptly at nine o'clock, Harry left the comfort of the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley going straight through to the other end where Gringotts was. Walking down Diagon Alley he was feeling more and more nervous about his going into the vault that would answer so many of his questions. As he was about to enter the bank, Bill Weasley greeted him on his way to work in the bank. After a few minutes chit-chat, Harry made his escape through the doors and right up to the Goblin sitting behind a high desk at the other end of the room.

"Hem Hem, Excuse me sir, I'd like to access my vaults please."

"Name?"

'As if he doesn't know already!' Harry thought. "Alexis Snape"

"And does Mr Harry Potter have his key?"

Quickly rummaging through his pockets, after pulling out of one of Dumbledore's chocolate frog cards he produced the key to the vault his mother left him, "Here it is. I'd also like to withdraw from another vault of mine. I have the key here too and I'd like to talk to someone about accessing my money in America, and some other small matters. Would that be possible?"

"I'm sure the manager will be able to speak to you after you have been to your vaults Mr Potter. Griphook, take Mr Potter here to his vaults. Here are the keys." Griphook walks slowly towards the underground entrance, however Harry is standing there in shock. After all he didn't think he was right! "Sorry, but how did you know who I am?"

"We goblins know these things sir. After all, if we didn't security around here would be ghastly atrocious, and Gringotts wouldn't be the safest bank in the world." The Goblin nodded at Harry, effectively ending the conversation and Harry nodded back and then hurried over to Griphook.

After a long thrilling ride on the Gringotts roller coaster, Harry arrived at his personal vault. Griphook opened the door as only goblins can. As usual Harry was amazed at the piles of money there, it seemed as though he'd never taken any money out, there was no dent! "Excuse me, how much is there in here?"

"At current count Mr Potter there is 400,000,000,000 galleons here." 'WTF?' thought Harry. "Woah." Said Harry. 'That's a lot!' After scooping out a bag full of Galleons Harry said to Griphook, "Could we please go to my next vault please?"

"Certainly Mr Potter. Follow me."After a shorter ride in the cart, they got out in front of another vault. "This is the other vault sir."

After entering, Harry noticed that it was a very tiny vault with a door at the other end. Not knowing what the door was for he asked Griphook. "Sorry, but my vault's empty. What is the door opposite for?"

"This isn't your vault sir, just the entrance. By that door is a retina scanner you must go up to it and let it scan one of your eyeballs, then the door will open and that is where the contents to your vault is."

Harry slowly walked up to the scanner, put his eye up to what looked like a door spy hole, a red laser shot out of it and went across his eye. The door swung open leaving Harry to gaze in wonder at the sight before him.

* * *

Just at that moment, Snape was in his living room, seated on the couch when he remembered the letter in his pocket. After getting a large fire whiskey he settled down to read the contents.

_Professor Snape,_

_By now you have most likely realised that what you saw was the truth._

_I realise that you have lived with my disappearance and death for a long time now. However, on seeing your reaction to only part of what I found out about myself when I went back in time I can only think that you have suffered enough pain in your life without my adding more, which as trouble seems to follow me is quite likely. So I am transferring to another school in another country. All I can ask is that you do not try to follow or contact me. Once every year I shall owl you to see if you still feel the same way._

_I received a letter from Marcia Black, my mother two days ago. Only because of her wishes am I writing this and promising to owl you once a year._

_In the rest of this letter, I shall share some of my memories with you to displace your theory that I am a spoilt brat who can do no wrong and get away with murder. My parents in this shall refer to Lily and James Potter as until recently that is what I had been led to believe. Hagrid can verify part of this, as he was present for part of it._

_My bedroom for ten years was a dark cupboard underneath the stairs in my relatives' house. Ever since I was old enough, which is about four, I have done the household chores for my aunt and uncle. I guess you could liken me to a house elf. If I did or said something wrong, I was punished. In the early years punishments meant being locked in my cupboard with no food for a week. However as I grew older and my magic got wilder the punishments became more aggressive. A beating here and there, at first with just my uncle's feet and fists and then moving up to belts, ropes along with his feet and fists and the food deprivation for longer periods. This has continued until the present day, however I do not want either your pity or your sympathy. My other main use in the Dursely house was to be the resident punch bag for my whale of a cousin Dudley. All my clothes are his cast-offs even though they are all at least three sizes too big for me. I never had any friends before I came to Hogwarts because everyone was too scared of my cousin to befriend me._

_Then on my eleventh birthday, my life changed for both the better and the worse. All my life I had that magic was non-existent and that my parents had dies in a car crash, which is were I got my scar from. That is until a half-giant by the name of Hagrid came along with my Hogwarts letter. He told me that I am a wizard. My uncle said that I was not going to learn magic and then my aunt let slip that my parents actually got themselves blown up because of their freakiness. Imagine, Harry Potter, not knowing his own story._

_Hagrid took me to get all my stuff for Hogwarts and he gave me my first ever present. An owl I named Hedwig. He made me realise that I wasn't a poor orphan that no one cared about but a famous child. Famous for something no one wants, the death of his or her parents. I never asked for my fame and I would give it away in a second._

_You may have noticed that I spend all the holidays I can at school. This is because I would have to go back to the Durselys and I hate them, just as much as they hate me. I do not wish to bore you with my simple life but I would rather spend all my time at school and two months with my aunt and uncle than spend time with someone who does not care for me._

_I have grown up being led to believe that magic is wrong and that I am a freak because I can do magic. After years of both mental and physical abuse there is no choice but to believe it. Even in our world I am a freak. I do not know if you know of the prophecy between Voldemort and myself. If you don't I suggest you ask the headmaster. That's enough of the self-pity filled abused life I have led. You can choose to believe or not._

_Thankfully now that the Durselys are no longer my blood relatives I shall NEVER go back there and if the headmaster wishes it he can go f himself. With the money left to me by the Potters and my mother I am going to continue my continue my education and buy myself some property. Unplottable of course so that no one can visit me unexpectedly, not that you would after all your feelings towards me have always been crystal clear._

_I shall be spending all my holidays with some distant relatives. I suggest that you leave me alone so that I can rid the world of Voldemort. Once that is done, it is likely that I shall not be here, so I shall leave my last will and testament with Remus Lupin as he has always been like a father to me._

_I hope that you can believe the truth when you read it and I suggest you wash your hair as it is always very greasy._

_The boy-who-lived-to-torment-you,_

_Harry Potter,_

_a.k.a. Alexis Snape._

After reading this Severus was very emotional, he was both sad at what his son had gone through and angry with what the Durselys inflicted upon him. He knew that Alexis was telling the truth. Curious at what the full prophecy said he decided that an impromptu visit to Dumbledore's office would be in order.

_knock knock_

"Enter Severus" Severus entered the headmaster's office. "Would you care for a cup of tea and a lemon drop?"

"Thank you Albus a cup of tea would be lovely but I must talk to you about some things."

The headmaster conjured two cups of tea and helped himself to a lemon drop. After giving his potions professor his cup of tea, he said, "Now my dear boy what do you wish to talk about?"

"I'd like to know what the full prophecy about Harry and the Dark Lord contains."

"Hmm, and may I ask why you are making this request?"

"Well Albus that will not be the only request I make today, but I just read a letter from Harry and he told me to ask you what the prophecy contained if I didn't know."

"Well, as Harry has asked I shall tell you, it is,

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"My god, are you saying that my son has to either kill or be killed?"

"Yes, I am Severus. Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort, and while they both live Harry shall suffer with his scar and his dreams."

"You know he doesn't expect to live after the last battle don't you?"

"No, I did not, but where Harry is concerned that sounds logical for him. Was there anything else you wanted Severus after all as you know Harry left today and I want to make sure he is okay, before I attend lunch."

"Actually yes, there is Albus, I would like you to tell me where Harry's going and how he's getting there."

"Well, you know that I can not tell you the name of the school Harry is going to. But I believe he is going to New York's JFK airport and then getting other transport to his new school. He is travelling by muggle plane, as he wanted to sort his head out before he got there. Apart from that there is nothing more I can tell you."

"Thank you for telling me Albus."

"May I ask why you wanted to know that Severus?"

"Yes Albus, I need to know so that I can get by son back and drag his annoying butt back here, before he makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life."

* * *

During this time, Harry had got the pensieve and diary out of his mother's vault, spoken to Gringotts manager and gotten to Heathrow where he was currently buying a plane ticket for the next flight out. "That'll be 800 pounds please sir for the next flight to New York travelling first-class."

"Here you are. Thank you very much."

"The flight is leaving is five minutes from gate 15. Have a nice trip."

Harry walked through security to gate 15 just in time to make the last boarding call, walked on and found his seat. He now had more than enough time to think all though his mother's memories were going to have to wait awhile

END OF CHP

**Again i'm really sorry for the delay i've been more of a reader than a writer and i've been swamped with work. I never realised how hard AS was gonna be! Holidays start this week so hopefully i'll be able to write more of this and my other fics. Chantale **


	11. Chapter XI

This chapter is dedicated to my five most frequent reviewers for this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, they really do help me write more. Anywho, special thanks go to _athenakitty_, _opal_, _Wolflady_, _Jade Sierra Snape_ and _uten_. Just a little taste of things to come. I have decided whether Harry will stay in NY or go back, but you'll have to wait and see!

**Chapter 11**

"Good morning and welcome. This flight is from London to New York, estimated time of arrival is currently 1pm New York time 1. We are currently 100 000 feet in the air and are on time. Thank you for flying British Airways and we wish you a good trip."

Harry was on the plane, but even though he hadn't put his mother's diary in with his luggage in the hold, he didn't want to read it on the plane as if it had anything magical either on or in it he might get in trouble for breaking the secrecy act. Instead he decided to watch a muggle movie; after all he hadn't really watched them before. Whenever Dudley watched one he was sent to his cupboard, as he was too freaky and unworthy to watch the same things as ickle Duddikins.

The choice of films that flight were Thunderbirds, Shrek 2, Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King, and A Cinderella Story. He decided he'd watch LOTR: Return of the King, after all it said it had magic in it and it would be fun to watch what the muggles thought was magic. At least he thought it would be.

After six and a half hours on a plane, Harry was pretty fed up. The film he watched were rubbish and not as fun as he thought it would be and he was totally ready to get off the plane.

"Good afternoon and thank you for flying British Airways. We are nearing New York's JFK airport and will be landing momentarily. Please make sure that all hand luggage is stowed away in the overhead compartments and your seatbelts are fastened. Current US time is 12:50 and UK time is 17:50. Once again, thank you for flying BA and we all wish you a pleasant journey on from the airport to your destinations."

Harry landed at terminal 7, gate 11, at 12:49 that day, during his flight, his father had internationally flooed over to meet Harry and knock some sense into him.

Unfortunately for Severus, he went to the wrong gate (gate 2) and completely missed Harry's arrival as he was at the other end of the terminal.

* * *

Harry, on arrival after going through customs and passport control, got a limo to his hotel, the Westin Essex house, near central park.

Severus not knowing which hotel Harry was staying at, decided to just rent a room near the entrance to Yorkers Way, the US equivalent of Diagon Alley.

Harry, after unpacking and settling into his new room, decided to firstly go to Yorkers Way to sort out where he was going to live for the rest of his school life and his money for that time.

He walked to the entrance concealed in one of the New York Subways (I tell you where, but I'd have to kill you after!) and tapped his wand against the artwork in front of the entrance. After the wall moved, Harry walked inside and just as in Diagon Alley, walked over to the other end, where Gringotts was.

Severus had just got to his hotel, but was severely tired after flooing and so he decided that as Harry probably wouldn't go to Yorkers Way yet, because of jet lag, he'd have a nap to tide him over until that night when he could have a proper sleep.

During this time, Harry had been to Gringotts and had got the keys to his new house and taken out 500,000 galleons to use to furnish his house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please now go and review, your reviews really do help me to write more often for longer.**

**A/N:**

**1 I estimated the time difference from London to be –7hours. Harry left London at 11am UK time, 5am US time and arrived at 12:49pm US time, 7:49pm UK time**


	12. Chapter XII

Okay, firstly a major thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. That is all apart from Lady Nichnevin Le Fey, why you reviewed at all Padfoot is beyond me! As you all know I'm taking a break from fanfiction at the minute to focus on writing for all my readers. However, I decided that I'd put up my latest chapter especially for Valentine's Day! 

**Opal:** it's a good idea, but I think that because Harry/Alexis has only realised the truth, and is maybe not as happy with it as he could be that it wouldn't work. Also it might just track the Dark Lord as he has Harry's blood. Whether it's the same as Alexis' I haven't quite figured out! Thanks for the tip on where to find info. I have read some of Mione5 stories before :D

**Debz:** sorry Debz, but part of your wish shall not come true! 

**WolfDragonDemon:** I will, thanks for reviewing. :D

**Liam Commins:** OMG! I cannot believe you reviewed this! But thanks anyway. Now I'll just have to get u back! Evil grin mwah ha ha

**Chapter 12**

Armed with his key and money, Harry set off for Bloomingdale's and Macy's to buy the essential items for his new home.

The rest of that day, Harry spent nearly all of his money on sofas, a wide screen LCD TV with record able DVD player, beds, bedding, crockery and muggle kitchen appliances. Oh, and he bought himself a brand new muggle designer wardrobe and some food to fill his new fridge after all he had to eat!

After his muggle shopping, Harry went back to Yorker's Way to buy potions ingredients, a new wizarding wardrobe, his new school robes, and some pranking items from Zonko's and surprisingly WWW. He hadn't known Gred and Forge had a branch here in the States.

Shrinking all his purchases, Harry went to his new home for the first time.

After getting there after his tiring day shopping, (most guys nightmare), he enlarged his purchases to place in his new home. Going around the house, he decided to repaint some of the rooms, but he didn't want to do them the magical way as he preferred to do some things the muggle way as he had done for most of his first eleven years.

His bedroom however was not one of these rooms. He liked it just the way it was. The walls were pitch black with paint splatters of gold, green, maroon, and silver. Behind where he placed his new bed opposite the door, was a large Hogwarts crest surrounded by four smaller crests. These were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. On the other walls he placed paintings and posters of him, Lily and James, his friends, quidditch posters and a few random pictures that he had found lying around the house and liked the look of.

After making his bed with some of his new bedding, Harry tumbled into it totally and utterly exhausted and quickly fell fast asleep. After fourteen hours sleep Harry awake refreshed and raring to start the new day.

After showering and dressing in some of his new muggle clothes: a pair of dark levis 501 and an emerald green t-shirt under a black Gucci shirt, Harry fixed himself some breakfast (the muggle way naturally) and after eating he left the house to go for a walk around the area and also to find some paint!

After walking around the area for a while, getting his bearings, he found out about a place not too far away which supposedly sold anything and everything. It was the legendary, internationally known US Shopping Mall.

Following a small lunch of pretzels, a corn dog and a small bottle of diet coke in Central Park, Harry walked to the nearest mall where he bought lots and lots of paint: white for an undercoat, then browns and creams for his living room to match his new L-shaped cream sofa; a selection of blues and greens for the massive bathroom; orange, peach and yellow for his reception room to match his new dark brown sofa suite (not that he expected many visitors), and to finish a lovely deep purple for the kitchen. He also bought a selection of dustsheets, three paintbrushes, paintbrush cleaner and four rollers with trays.

Not wanting to walk home with about fifteen tins of paint and other miscellaneous bags, Harry hailed a cab and had it take him to half a block's way away from the house.

As it was now getting dark and nearing dinnertime, Harry decided that instead of starting to paint tonight, he'd prepare the house with dustsheets etc so that he could start first thing in the morning. That done, he went upstairs to wash and have a small rest before he made himself dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, after waking up the next morning, Severus had spent the day in Yorker's Way looking and waiting for his wayward son. Just before Gringotts closed (5 o'clock), Severus had lost his patience. He was tired of looking thoroughly suspicious to the Yanks and went into the bank.

"Excuse me, has my son been in here recently?" Severus asked.

"Name?" replied the goblin Severus had asked.

"Severus Snape"

"No sir, your son's."

"Alexis Snape or Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry sir, Gringotts goblins are not allowed to give out information about any of their customers especially valued ones like Mr Potter without their express permission."

"Please, I just want to speak to my son."

"I'm sorry sir. All information about clients is kept confidential following the Wizarding Information Protection Act (WIPA)."

"Thank you for your help." Severus said grudgingly.

Severus left the bank annoyed at the brat he had started to think of as his son.

Severus left Yorker's Way feeling dejected at not finding his son. However on the way back he perked up a little. This was because he had had an idea, which he didn't particularly like but might just help him find Alexis.

**>**

**>>**

**>>>**

**>>>**

**>>**

**>**

**(Shall I leave it here people? Chantale puts down her quill and ink ready to stop, when lots of angry readers burst in shouting at her to continue.)**

**>**

**>>**

**>>>**

**>>>**

**>>**

**>**

When he got back to his hotel, wizarding naturally, Severus immediately went back to his room (number 151), warded it and went over to the fireplace.

After throwing in some floo powder, he said "Moony's Den" and his head appeared in a fire on the other side looking out into a raggedy reception room. "Lupin? Are you around? … LUPIN!"

After several minutes of waiting Remus Lupin otherwise known as Moony or Professor Lupin entered the room.

"Severus, what are you here for? I thought it was too early for my Wolfsbane."

"Dammit Lupin, not everything is about you. I need to find Mr Potter. He's gone off to New York in the States and I think he might do something stupid."

"Yes Severus, I do know where New York even if I am classed as a sub-human being. However, that doesn't sound like Harry. He's usually quite calm and level-headed."

"Well he wasn't when he left. Does he own any property in New York left him by …his father?" Snape spat out the last two words.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. I have heard of a couple of places. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

Snape's head left the fire and as soon as he was back in his hotel room he said, "Damn that infernal rabid wolf!"

Moony of course had no intention of letting Severus know where James' old hideout was. If Harry was there, he knew that Harry would be safe, because he Moony was the last one left who knew where it was. James had been betrayed and killed, Sirius had fallen and was mourned after and Pettigrew the slimy rat had had parts of his memory washed and replaced with 'safe' memories after he betrayed his brothers (the marauders) by going to the dark side and being the initial instrument that enabled the Dark Lord to murder and attempt to murder the last of the Gryffindor line.

Moony got out an earthenware pot filled with aquamarine coloured sand like particles. Throwing a handful into the fireplace, a blaze of blue fire sprung up like a shot. Holding the pot near to his body, he stepped in and said "Prongs' familial blood hideaway". Unknown to him, Severus had put a tracking charm on the fireplace to find out straight away where Lupin went if anywhere. Luckily Severus didn't know the password and so even if he followed Lupin he would not be able to enter the house.

After travelling through a vortex of colour, he stumbled into a large sized rectangular room with its wooden parquet floor covered by dustsheets, as was all the furniture, which was piled in the middle of the room. 'Strange', Moony thought.

Seeing the tins of paint and the roller with tray, he poured out some of the white paint into the tray and after covering the roller, got to work covering the previous ghastly green wallpaper.

* * *

**Hehehe! Hope you all enjoyed. Now you see that button in the left hand corner, go and click it! and write ehat you thought.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	13. Chapter XIII

Hello, a very short chapter to commemorate my new laptop which is now connected to the net too!

With HUGEthanks to all those who reviewed chapter 12:

**methoslover**,

**sandrilene lily potter**: I'm not gonna even comment on what you wrote jen,

**Liam Commins**,

**Opal**: yep, there's a reason why Peeves calls Lupin 'Loony'! (if that's not canon, sorry) Also, I see Lupin as being a helpful person so this is how I show it.

and **Sarah R Potter**.

Thank you soo much, you have no idea how much the reviews count when I'm working on more chapters or spurring me on to actually putting pen to paper and stopping being a lazy tv critic!

And now (dun dun dun) on with the chapter:

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

While Harry was in the kitchen making delicious home-made carrot soup, Moony was in the living room painting the walls. To some it might seem strange, but not to Moony because he had smelt a recent scent of Harry in the living room and as he saw the room was prepared for paint, he knew that Harry would return to that room sooner rather than later. And after finishing two walls, lo and behold Harry walked in, blinked in shock, and walked back out.

** Harry's POV**

He looked at the shut door in front of him, and then turned his head to view his surroundings. 'Yes' he thought, 'this is my new home'. Then a few seconds later, 'what on earth is Moony doing here? I didn't tell him I was here. Must have been Dumbledore'. And so fortifying his resolve he walked back into his living room.

** End of POV **

"Harry, how are you? Are you liking the States?"

"Hi Moony. I'm fine and you? Yes, I am very much thank you. Not as many people recognise me over here."

After a short pause, Harry continued.

"Sorry to be blunt, but what are you doing here Moony?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry it appears you've caused quite a stir. A person not many would think of with you in mind, flooed me to find out where you were. He seemed to be genuinely worried about you."

Just then an alarm went off inside the house. Harry, not knowing what it was, and what the cause of it was, looked frantically around the room, contemplating what it was and how he could stop the awful racket it was creating.

Luckily Moony told him it was just an unauthorised person trying to enter the fireplace via floo. Moony muttered a password, allowing the person to come through the floo and surprise, surprise, it was the very person he had just been speaking about: Professor Severus Snape, Former Deatheather and the current greasy git of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Why am I not surprised?" murmured Moony.

Feeling the tension rising rapidly in the room, Moony decided to lessen it by leaving, and giving the two some space to sort out their problems.

"Harry" Snape winced, "if you need me you know where I am. I'm going to give you two some space. I think you need it." And with that he left.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" Harry asked coldly.

Snape replied, "You are my son. I have every right to be here."

"Oh yeah, because you were soo happy to accept me before I left. When you refused to acknowledge me as your son, you lost the right to be here."

"Alexis, I am truly sorry for that. It was a mistake. I thought you were being like James and pranking me. I was under the impression that you had died with your mum, Marcia."

"And when have I **EVER** played a prank on you? Exactly, Never. Now please get out of my house. I want you gone by the time I get back, otherwise I will forcibly make you leave."

And with that final remark, Harry walked out of the room, and went back to the kitchen to eat his now ready soup.

* * *

Read and review people. It really does make a difference. So if you want a longer chapter next time, and even a chapter sooner next time, click the button at the bottom left down there and leave a review, alternatively you can email me your comments to one of the email address on my author page!

Happy Belated April Fool's, Chantale xox


	14. Chapter XIV

**Hi folks, sorry this took so long but i've been really busy with school and then i started working full time for summer. Luckily, i'm writing again and so i decided to post a short chapter to feed you all:D**

**Chapter 14 **

After eating his soup, Harry felt a little bad for treating Snape that way. But then again it was nothing compared to how Snape had treated him over the years. So after washing up the crockery and cutlery he had used, Harry went to bed with a light heart.

Meanwhile, Snape had returned to his hotel and after seeking out the nearest wizarding pub/bar, he proceeded to try to lose himself and his feelings in plenty of the world class, internationally known Ogden's fire whisky.

However, after drinking five ENTIRE bottles. By himself. Snape realised that this time he wasn't going to disappear. So, despite being drunk as a skunk, he decided to write a letter to his son. After all if Alexis wouldn't listen to what he had to say, maybe he would read it.

The next morning, a large black hawk tapping on his bedroom window rudely awakened Harry. Rather frustratingly for Harry, this hawk was extremely persistent and NOT in a good way. After all, what teenage boy, (even after living with the Durselys for over a decade), would want or even _willingly_ get out of bed, in the holidays, at SIX thirty in the morning. A time when most sane people are still tucked up in their beds dreaming, thanks to the sandman.

So, Harry found that he had no choice but to open the window and let the owl in. Especially if he wanted to go back to sleep anytime soon. And so, rather grumpily, Harry flung his duvet off, stomped over to the window and threw it open rather forcefully, which just missed the hawk by a whisker and snatched the letter off the proffered leg. After which, the hawk flew away in a very haughty manner.

After dumping the letter on his desk, Harry went back to sleep in the hope that this time, he would have no more unwelcome visitors.

At ten o'clock that morning, Harry had just finished his breakfast consisting of pumpkin juice, scrambled eggs, toast and hash browns when Moony walked in.

"Morning Cub. Fancy some help with the redecorating?" said Moony.

"Sure! That would be great. Thanks Moony." Replied Harry.

And so for the rest of that day Harry and Moony redecorated the house in between having countless paint fights and Moony showing Harry some of the secrets of Prongs' Hideaway.

It came to be eleven o'clock in the evening and Harry was ABSOLUTELY, totally and completely exhausted. He was about to topple into bed when he remembered the letter he had received in the ludicrously early hours of that morning. A letter, which was still on his desk where he had flung it without reading.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed that. Reviews welcome and next chapter should be up soon.

Chantale xox


	15. Chapter XV

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people:**

debz

WolfDragonDemon

opal

**A big thanks to debz, WolfDragonDemon & opal, who reviewed to the last chapter. Seriously over a hundred of you read it and only 3 people reviewed. Please, please, please review. It really does make a difference, but thank you for reading anyway. Replies to reviews are at the bottom.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

As Harry was so drained, he decided to have a refreshing and invigorating sleep for nine hours and then read the mysterious letter. That way he'd be awake enough to process the contents and not have to read it again later because of a frazzled brain.

True to his word, Harry woke up nine hours later at eight o'clock, raring to go and welcoming the lovely new day. After getting a glass of pumpkin juice and a bowl of coco-pops, Harry sat down in his newly decorated room on his newly purchased sofa and settled in to read his letter.

Turning the letter over in his hands, Harry noticed that it had stains on it, and bringing it slightly closer to him; he found that a rather potent alcoholic substance was the cause of the offending smell. As Harry had not been in contact with magical spirits he could not identify which alcoholic beverage it was.

However, the second he saw the untidy black ink scrawled on the front, he knew who the letter was from. He also knew that he most likely did not want to read the contents. But, as he had gone to the trouble of getting up early to read it, Harry felt that he might as well. After all if his biological father had written it in the early hours of the morning, while he was intoxicated to the point where nine times out of ten lying was impossible, Harry might even learn something he didn't know before. So snuggling further into his sofa, Harry opened the letter.

* * *

Dear Alexis,

I realise that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from right now, but I have a few things I need to say. Things which I can't let go unsaid any longer.

Many years ago, while I was at school, I was good friends, albeit secretly, with two groups of pranksters in my year. I say secretly because these pranksters were not in my house. Or even in a house tolerated by Slytherin, with house rivalries being nearly the same as they are now, I think you can guess the house in question. One of these groups, you will have heard of. The Marauders. The other group I think will be unrecognisable to you, The Lifelong Magic Asinine Society or L.M.A.S. I believe you know who the first group consisted of. However, the second might be a bit trickier. It like the Marauders consisted of four non-muggles. But unlike the Marauders, L.M.A.S. were all girls.

L.M.A.S. were Lily Evans, Marcia Black, Arabella Figg and Sarah O'Doyle. These four were inseparable and three of them were romantically connected to all of the Marauders. Lily of course with James, Arabella with Sirius and Sarah with Peter and later on Remus. Both Lily & James' and Arabella & Sirius' relationships lasted outside of Hogwarts and probably would have lasted longer if it were not for the Dark Lord and Azkaban. As you will have noticed one of L.M.A.S. was not involved romantically with any of the Marauders. That was for two reasons, 1) She was Sirius' twin sister and 2) She was going out with someone else. Me. She was your mother.

In my last year at Hogwarts, my parents cast the imperious curse on me and forced me to get the dark mark during the Christmas holidays. Luckily, my relationship with your mother was not public knowledge. Marcia although being from a noble, pureblood family was like Sirius and utterly set against the old ways. So, unless I could prove to everyone that I had her completely under my spell she would not have been deemed a suitable wife. Even if I had fooled everyone she still would have faced punishment for her previous 'misdemeanours' and I loved her far too much to allow her to marry me publicly only to hide her true self and act like my personal slave whilst also having to endure the Dark Lord's torture sessions.

So I persuaded her to marry me quietly. To our close friends, we'd be a normal, ecstatically happy couple and to everyone else, well no one else ever saw us together.

Lily and James tried for a few years to have a baby, but it never happened. Then, your mother and I found out that she was pregnant with you.

By that time the Potters had gone on a sort of long holiday. The holiday filled two purposes for them. Firstly, they were able to have a proper honeymoon and secondly they were able to hide from the Dark Lord who, while at that time was in the midst of killing off the old pureblood families either because they offended him by not joining his ranks or being muggle supporters or well known ambassadors for the light.

Marcia and I both decided that she would keep you and pose as a single mother, a thing which witches were only known to do, at that time, if the father was a muggle. We both thought that both you and her would be safe, if needed we discussed that you both would go and live in the muggle world.

However, all that changed when one night for seemingly no reason, the Dark Lord along with two of his deatheaters: Nott and Pettigrew turned up at your residence. This was just after you had been born. A warning alarm having sounded in your nursery when Nott and Pettigrew first stepped into the wards alerted Marcia to the fact that either one or more deatheaters, who weren't myself, were on the premises, gave her time to write a note to her best friend and send you with it. I'm sure you don't need to be told to whom you were sent.

All this was to plan, but then, (and this is just pure conjecture), she transfigured something into a living person. That person was an exact look-alike to you. That's why up until the other day when you told me the truth, and I was drunk enough to recognise it as that, I was a sadistic, cruel bd who was in mourning for his dead wife and son. The two people in the world, I ever really cared about.

After, your mother and you died the Potters came back and they had a baby boy with them. A boy who was exactly like his father except for his eyes, which were his mother's, and because I was so lost in my grief needing several crates of Ogden's fire whisky per week to keep me sane-ish, I did not see the peculiarities in it that I do now with hindsight.

I was so jealous of the Potters having what should have been mine that I ruined my friendship with them and later on, when you came to Hogwarts, I took it out on you because you reminded me so much of James and Lily and the son I lost.

I hope you read this letter, if you wish to see me I'll be at Florean Fortescue's in the US Diagon Alley three days after you receive this at 12 noon. Please meet me.

Your father, if you'll accept me,

Severus Snape

And with that, a muffled thump was the only sound heard coming from the living room.

* * *

During this time, Severus had tried to sleep off his hangover, only to wake up in the late afternoon with a blinding hangover and rather dizzy. However, after drinking one of is hangover cure potions mixed with a pepper-up and a liver healing potion, he was as right as rain. At least as right as Snivellus can be. 

He spent the rest of that day making potions, not very complicated ones but not easy ones either. After all he couldn't afford to brew difficult and potentially dangerous potions whilst his stomach was performing Olympic standard gymnastic sequences. That night he had to take a dreamless sleep potion as he was in such a state. From that, luckily for him, he didn't wake up until ten thirty but then of course he was in a dither about what to wear, the usual black robe or a different black one? Too many choices. He eventually settled on his usual black robe which he transfigured to look like a long black leather coat with black jeans and a black shirt, so that if the muggles went past him, they wouldn't see his wizard clothing.

Then after brushing his teeth and making sure his hair wasn't greasy and slimy (as usual) Snape left for the American branch of Florean Fortescue's.

* * *

It was at this point in time (11.40) that Moony decided to drop in on Harry only to find him in a stone cold state on the sofa. 

However, after skimming through the letter in Harry's hand he knew the cause but, he also knew that Harry had to see Snape. No matter what his current feelings were.

That being decided, Moony froze Harry with the petrificus totalus charm and then flooed him over to the local ice cream store, where he placed him in a chair to await Severus' arrival. When Sev got there, Moony muttered 'enervate' leaving Harry no time to escape. He left Florean Fortescue's, happy with a job done.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this. Please, please, please click that little button and review. Whether you love it or hate it! If I get 5+ reviews I'll update either tomorrow (Monday) or Tuesday. 

Replies:

**opal**: Ahh, but Snape is a potions master!

**WolfDragonDemon**: I am going to continue. I'm working at the minute which is really good because I write to and from work. Thank you soo much for reviewing it really does make a HUGE difference. (:) cookies for you!

**LilyEvens Potter**: Thank you for reviewing (I think it was for chapter 12). Hopefully you'll get this. (:) cookies for you too.

**debz**: I already replied to your review. Thank you. I really wanted to get this chapter out so I didn't make it longer. But Harry's hesitation will be explained in the next chapter which will hopefully be out in the next 2 days (but its all down to the readers). I have read the black secret but it was ages ago so I'm going to read it again! Again, I thank you.


	16. Chapter XVI

Yay! I got my 5 reviews! So you get another chapter! Big thanks to my reviewers for chapter 15:

**DebsTheSnapeFanNow**

**Sarah R Potter**

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**Lillian Hermione Black**

**yobecaps a.k.a. Spaceboy**

This Chapter is dedicated to Spaceboy (for helping me with looking up some things while I wasn't online) and all my new readers especially DebsTheSnapeFanNow, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and Lillian Hermione Black.

Enough drivel, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I should also point out that however much I would like to have created the Harry Potter world or be J.K. Rowling (or as good as her), I'm not! I don't own any part of this apart from the plot, the name Alexis Snape and the U.S. Wizarding World.

**'blah' **THOUGHTS

**"blah" **SPEECH

**blah** Alexis/Harry's conscience

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Harry at this point was fuming with anger at Moony's interference. In fact, he was so angry that the spoon in front of him bent out of shape until it was barely recognizable. Snape was utterly astonished.

'I thought accidental magic incidents stopped when the child received magical training' thought Snape.

'OMG! What was that?' thought Alexis. Two seconds later he had another thought, 'Is this one of the abilities the Founders said I have?'

Then both father and son remembering where they were, and more importantly who they were with pushed all thoughts aside to face the matter at hand. Alexis slouched down in his chair, crossing his arms to show Snape that he did not want to be there.

Neither of them wanted to speak first, so Snape being the elder (and supposedly wiser) person jumped right in.

"Seeing as you are here, I assume that you accept me as your father."

"On a trial basis only." Replied Harry.

"I can accept that" said Snape whilst thinking, 'for now'.

After a few moments of strained silence in which you could cut the tension with a knife. Snape again broke the silence.

"Come back with me Alexis. Come back to Hogwarts."

After considering this for a few moments, Harry had a thought which was confusing him.

"I'm sorry, umm what do I call you now?"

"Whatever you wish Alexis. You can call me Severus, Sev, Professor, Sir. Whatever you want."

"Sevvy?" Alexis grinned while Snape groaned. Then he started again with his decision. "I'm sorry professor, but I don't want to come back. Both my life and my home is here now." Liar! Nowhere other than Hogwarts has ever been your home. You don't want to go back? Stupid boy! Don't make more mistakes not doing what you want because of what you think others want.

"Alexis, please. What about your friends? What about Albus? They need you Alexis. Hogwarts needs you."

'And there's the clincher.' Thought Alexis. 'No mention of him. I was right, he doesn't want me to come back. He's only here out of duty to Dumbledore.'

"No, I'm sorry professor, but I'm not coming back. Not now. I've cut my ties there. I'm going to stick this out. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing professor."

'Damn him! Obnoxious brat, why won't he come back? His friends are there, I'm there. What's missing?' Snape never thought to himself that the answer was fatherly love. Or that he was too proud to admit that to his son, that he wanted Alexis to come back and be with him, his father, so that they could be a family.

Alexis let his father be silent for a few moments before speaking again. "As I said earlier, I want you to be my father. At least on a trial basis. As I'm staying over here for school, I think that we should do what muggle divorced parents and children do. I propose that I come over to Hogwarts in the holidays and spend time with you and we can see what happens from there."

"I will agree to that on two conditions Alexis. One. You still consider coming back to Hogwarts"

'even though I plan to keep you there when you come and stay with me.' Thought Snape. "And Two. You will write to me every week, letting me know how school is going and how you are."

"I can agree to that." Said Alexis. "Would you like to come back to my home, for a drink, after we've finished our ice creams?"

"I'd like that Alexis."

And with that Alexis and Severus finished their ice creams and went to Alexis' home where they had cappuccinos in Alexis' new lounge. Snape helped Alexis decorate the rest of the apartment during the half term. On the Saturday, Snape left to go back to work, after making Alexis promise again to write frequently.


End file.
